parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Arthur Hood
Cast *Robin Hood - Arthur Read (Arthur) *Little John - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Maid Marian - Francine Frensky (Arthur) *Prince John - John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow (Pinocchio) *Sir Hiss - Gideon (Pinocchio) *Sheriff of Nottingham - Scar (The Lion King; 1994) *Friar Tuck - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Lady Kluck - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Alan-A-Dale - Sid the Sloth (Ice Age) *Trigger - Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) *Nutsy - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) *Otto - Winnie the Pooh *Skippy Rabbit - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Sis Rabbit - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Tagalong Rabbit - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Mother Rabbit - Terk (Tarzan) *Toby Turtle - Parappa the Rapper *The Tournament Crocodile - Snagglepuss *Sexton Mouse - Junior Asparagus (VeggieTales) *Little Sister Mouse - Laura Carrot (VeggieTales) *King Richard - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Robin Hood as a Fortune Teller - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Little John as a Fortune Teller - Destiny (Finding Dory) *Robin Hood as a Beggar Man - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) *Robin Hood as a Stork - Woody Woodpecker *Little John as Sir Reginald - The Pink Panther Scenes *Arthur Hood Part 1. Main Title *Arthur Hood Part 2. "Oo-De-Lally"/Up a Tree *Arthur Hood Part 3. Foulfellow and Gideon *Arthur Hood Part 4. Fortune Tellers/Robbing Foulfellow *Arthur Hood Part 5. Scar Visits Daffy Duck and Winnie the Pooh *Arthur Hood Part 6. Fievel's Birthday/Arthur's Gift to Fievel *Arthur Hood Part 7. Fievel Meets Francine *Arthur Hood Part 8. Thought Love *Arthur Hood Part 9. Foulfellow's Plan *Arthur Hood Part 10. The Archery Tournament (Part 1) *Arthur Hood Part 11. The Archery Tournament (Part 2) *Arthur Hood Part 12. Arthur Gets Seized *Arthur Hood Part 13. The Attack *Arthur Hood Part 14. "Love"/"The Phony King of England" *Arthur Hood Part 15. Foulfellow's Outrage *Arthur Hood Part 16. "Not in Nottingham"/At Daffy Duck's Church *Arthur Hood Part 17. Foulfellow's Idea About Daffy Duck *Arthur Hood Part 18. Testing the Trap Door *Arthur Hood Part 19. Jailbreak (Part 1) *Arthur Hood Part 20. Jailbreak (Part 2) *Arthur Hood Part 21. Arthur and Francine's Wedding/"Oo-De-Lally" (Reprise) *Arthur Hood Part 22. End Credits Gallery Grid-cell-13509-1418933302-5.jpg|Arthur Read as Robin Hood Danny-1.jpg|Danny as Little John Francine s2.png|Francine Frensky as Maid Marian Honest John.jpg|John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow as Prince John Gideon.jpg|Gideon as Sir Hiss NEW Scar.png|Scar as the Sheriff of Nottingham Daffy Duck.jpg|Daffy Duck as Friar Tuck Sawyer Cat.jpg|Sawyer as Lady Kluck Sid (IA).png|Sid the Sloth as Alan-A-Dale Bob the Tomato.jpg|Bob the Tomato as Trigger Larry the Cucumber.jpg|Larry the Cucumber as Nutsy Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Otto Fievel Mousekewitz in An American Tail.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Skippy Rabbit Tanya Mousekewitz in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz as Sis Rabbit Marlene-penguins-of-madagascar-23311349-1280-717.jpg|Marlene as Tagalong Rabbit Terk (Tarzan).jpg|Terk as Mother Rabbit IMG 0528.png|Parappa the Rapper as Toby Turtle Snagglepuss.png|Snagglepuss as the Tournament Crocodile Junior01.png|Junior Asparagus as Sexton Mouse Laura Carrot-0.jpg|Laura Carrot as Little Sister Mouse Bagheera in The Jungle Book.jpg|Bagheera as King Richard Tigress2.jpg|Tigress as Robin Hood as a Fortune Teller Destiny finding dory.jpg|Destiny as Little John as a Fortune Teller Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant as Robin Hood as a Beggar Man Woody Woodpecker Promopic.jpg|Woody Woodpecker as Robin Hood as a Stork Pink Panther.JPG|The Pink Panther as Little John as Sir Reginald Category:Robin Hood Movies Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs Category:Arthurandfriends